FAQ Page
Where can I purchase potions? You can purchase potions though the Shop or through the medicine vendor in town. VIP players can also open their backpacks and purchase potions through the portable shop. What is Power used for? Power is consumed when using the Astrology system. Players will recover 5 points every half hour. An additional 50 points is recovered at 12:00 and 18:00 daily. Players may also consume Gold to increase their character’s Power. 'How can I receive the highest meditation bonuses? ' Players will receive more experience when co-meditating with another player. Co-meditating with a player of the opposite sex will provide even greater experience bonuses. Guild Information - Guild Level to my knowledge is basically the level of the guild though it does increase your guild roster. At the moment, the max guild level is 5. Some basic info on guilds: - There is basically three official positions for a guild, a guild leader and two assistant Guild Leaders. Guild Leader has all the power, and assistant guild leaders has limited power. There is no way to assign separate powers for the guild. There are automatically set in place. All members are basically regular members with a choice of a wacky position beside there which are only displayed in the guild tab. - Guild Leader is the only one that can upgrade all guild related stuff like guild alter and guild buffs. - Guild Leader gets the best benefit for guild welfare. Guild Welfare consist of one that is daily and the other is weekly. - The only ways to upgrade a guild is guild quest and guild contributions. Other Information VIP starts at $5, $10, $20, $50 and up. (green VIP is 1-3 blue VIP is lvl 4-6 and purple 7-9 gold being 10) , When you click on your VIP or the recharge button it will show your progress into the next VIP level and how much more gold you need to buy(or get through free gold offers). Money tree can be found through a treasure map every hour change on the game, but only one. If you have an advanced treasure map you can find an advanced tree for that hour so 2 trees in total can be found. World boss is twice a day at 15:30 and 22:00 server time. Getting a combo buff (from slasher king or from hitting monters around your level in a field) will help you do more damage, and the damage you do to world boss equals the silver and prestige you get. When he turns red you need to run away from his attack and go back when you think it is safe. Cross server is on Sunday server time 21:15 it lasts 45 minutes and you are pitted against other servers of your same time zone, with split levels of 50-59, 60-69, 70+. You should really make sure you can be on for it as it gives rank rewards for 1st-20th place and you get Cross Server points to be used in exchange Guild Domi can be Mon-Fri it costs 1k guild wealth to sign up and when your guild wins an area through points, there is an item delivered to guild storage every day for a week depending on what area you conquered. You also get guild points to be used in exchange. In the map you may collect crystals and turn them into an NPC or you can pk for points. Pet merges are for when you want another look for your pet, you transfer everything over to the new pet so that you have the same stats and exp but a new look Training with silver goes up to 100k at most each try and stops there. Pet card synthesis you need to get the pet card pieces from pet paradise heroic bosses and synthesize them in alchemy, to be activated in the pet card book. You need 10 of each level card and spirit capsules for lvl 3+ (which can also be gotten through pet paradise heroic boss drops). The farm plots open up every 10 levels, but if you want all of them open earlier you can buy them starting at 100 and going up in gold depending on how many you already have open so it is best to open one or two before you level very high. Category:Browse Category:Game Basics